AH/G-24 Banshee
The AH/G-24 Banshee Tactical-Strike Aircraft'Blizzard Entertainment. ''StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Armory units (in English). 2010. is a terran air unit in StarCraft II. Overview The Banshee is a terran aircraft designed by Procyon Industries in response to the Terran Dominion's requirement for a dedicated ground attack aircraft. Experience had shown that it was unlikely that adapting an existing design would prove satisfactory. Thus, Procyon designed an entirely new craft.2007-08-23. Banshee. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-02. After much experimentation,Units: Banshee, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2010-10-03 the Banshee was in use by the Dominion by 2502,April 6, 2010. "Timeline". StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 311 - 323. ISBN 978-1416-55084-6.Furman, Simon (w), Jesse Elliott (p, i). "Heavy Armor, part 1." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1 (paperback binding), pp. 140–163. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 978-1427-80721-2. and within the same year, the Kel-Morian Combine.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i), Milen Parvanov (col). "StarCraft #2" StarCraft '''1 (2) (June 24, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). The Banshee is heavily optimized for its intended role. Armament was limited to air-to-ground Backlash cluster rockets, eschewing any anti-aircraft weapons. As the Banshee was never intended to operate outside of an atmosphere, only relatively low-thrust turbofans were fitted, wholly unable to achieve escape velocity, but much cheaper than engines capable of achieving space flight. Later Banshees were fitted with cloaking devices taken from Wraiths. By the Second Great War, the Banshee had its own DN51 cloak generator and was one of the most sophisticated pieces of equipment in the Dominion's arsenal. Special teams are deployed to recover or destroy generators from crashed aircraft. Wolfe Industries has further increased the Banshee's cloaking prowess through its own Banshee model, which features cross-spectrum dampeners that embed light-dampening materials into the craft's hull. This new hull material requires far less energy to conceal and makes it much easier for the Banshee to maintain cloak once initiated. The Shockwave missile battery is another possible upgrade for the Banshee, which fires multiple missiles in a straight line with each shot, allowing the Banshee to hit multiple ground targets.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Armory upgrades (in English). 2010. In contrast to these loadouts, Kel-Morian Banshees have rapid-firing projectile weaponry capable of striking aerial targets. The Banshee has proven successful in service. Easily transported from world to world (even able to be dropped through a planet's atmosphere),Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Graven Hill's laptop (in English). 2010. its mobility and firepower has proven most useful, in urban and rural settings and especially in inhospitable terrain and against hostile irregular forces. The Banshee has also acquired a reputation as a Dominion terror weapon, a result of a significant number of civilians being killed by Banshees employed in urban combat. However, while its original purpose was to terrorize rebellious colonists, its agile, sneaky capabilities quickly propelled it onto the front lines against zerg, protoss, and terran foes, used as support for light infantry. Banshees can also operate in tandem with Vikings as air cavalry.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Ghost of a Chance (in English). 2010-07-27. Game Unit |gun1name=Backlash rockets |gun1strength=12 |gun1attacks=2 |gun1ground=* |gun1air= |gun1cool=1.25 |gun1range=6 |gun1upgrd=+1 |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority=20 |killscore=700 |makescore=350 |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} Banshees can quickly destroy buildings, even powering through anti-air defenses, and are strong against heavy armored ground units like the , , and colossus. Other races should deploy specialized anti-air units like corruptors and phoenixes to keep them in check.Browder, Dustin and Bornakk. 2009-03-30. BlizzCast Episode 8. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2009-03-31. Ground unit counters include s, thors, s, stalkers equipped with blink, and psionic storms.2009-07-03,StarCraft II Exclusive Fansite Q&A - StarCraft2.net.pl. Battlenet Network. Accessed on 2009-07-22 In the Wings of Liberty single-player campaign, Banshees can be upgraded to fire their missiles in a straight line, doing splash damage to units in a line similar to the hellion or lurker. They can also be upgraded to consume less energy while cloaked, letting the Banshee remain cloaked longer. Banshees bank on turns like some other air units.StarCraft. 2010-02-02. The programming team has added some impressive new unit movement animations to the game. Air units like the phoenix and banshee bank on turns, roaches and hellions both rise when they start moving, and tanks slightly bob when stopping. Facebook (StarCraft). Accessed 2010-02-03. Abilities Upgrades Wings of Liberty Banshees are unlocked by playing the mission "Supernova".Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Supernova (in English). 2010-07-27. Their cloaking ability is automatically researched. Development In early builds, the Banshee delivered an area of effect attack, though this has since been removed as of March 2008.Zetaras Xal'Kurat. 2008-03-16. StarCraft 2 Korean and Chinese Build Summary. SC2 Blog. Accessed 2008-03-18. The Banshee was made to be both similar and different to the Wraith, the key difference being the nature of their attack. As many cloak detector units are aerial, this would prevent the Banshee from attacking the units which presented the greatest threat to it. As such, the Banshee fulfills the role of a base raider of a "combined-arms" terran force.PC PowerPlay #153 p42. The original portrait was female,2007-09-13. Gameplay Video - Terran. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-14. but was replaced by a male as of April 2009.Dustin Browder, Robert Simpson, Matt Cooper, David Kim. 2009-04-16. Battle Report (2). Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2009-04-16. By June 2009, the portrait was female again1) In the current build, for 100 energy, the Queen can heal a biological unit or building by 200 hit points. 2) For 50 energy, the Terran Orbital Command can increase a supply depot's supply provided by +8 permanently. 3) Terran Add-Ons, Bunkers, Sensor Towers, and Missile Turrets can be salvaged for 100% of its cost. Salvage currently takes 5 seconds to complete. 4) Yes, the Banshee portrait is of a female pilot. 5) Vespene gas can still become depleted from geysers. Most geysers have 2500 gas each. Karune. 2009-06-30. Karune: Can the queen heal? Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-06-30. but at some stage, switched back to being male.2010-02-10, New unit portraits? StarCraft Legacy, accessed on 2010-02-15 However, with the release of the StarCraft II beta, the portrait had again gone back to being female. In addition, a variant Banshee profile was available for players in the StarCraft II beta, used instead of the in-game one. The portrait was later updated. Quotations :See: StarCraft II Banshee Quotations Known Squadrons *Dusk Wings Notes In in-game videos, the Banshee has been seen over space platforms. These platforms have gravity accelerators,Neilson, Micky (December 18, 2000). StarCraft: Uprising. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-1898-0 (eBook).Neilson, Micky. "StarCraft: Hybrid." Amazing Stories 601 (Spring 2000): 70-75. which could sustain an artificial atmosphere of sorts and so explain how Banshees can operate there. When cloaked the pilot's visor in the portrait slides down and covers the eyes. The Night Elf Banshee portrait is a StarCraft II Easter egg. References Category: Terran starship classes